


King and Tactician

by thoronmage



Series: Gangrel and Robin [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Romance, Sex, at least in the later chapters..., implied sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoronmage/pseuds/thoronmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gangrel, former king of Plegia and now just a common soldier, has a strange liking towards the very tactician who brought about his downfall, with no cares towards anyone else. He wants her to be his love, his wife, his queen, and how better to get that than using the fact that her father is on the Plegian throne?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The tactician's trust

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was playing a Cards Against Humanity game a few nights ago, and I was glad to find that there was a few other people who also shipped Gangrel and Robin, and they agreed that there was hardly any fanfiction and such shipping them! So I had to write this, for the sake of self-indulgence of the ship...

“...”

“… Please stop staring at me like that...”

“Why should I stop, oh tactician responsible for my life falling apart, leading to me having no choice _but_ to stare at you like this?”

“Gangrel, get out of here, or I _will_ kill you.”

Robin huffed as the former Plegian king was hovering over her shoulder, having recently been recruited to the army by none other than Chrom. She hadn't been _against_ the idea, as some people were… But she also wasn't exactly _for_ it either. She hardly knew the man besides the stories she had heard over his almost tyrannical rule over Plegia, yet the man seemed to know an awful lot about her. It seemed particularly… Suspicious, to say the least. He could have had sound reasoning behind it, however.

Set out before her were her plans to escape from Plegia if worst came to worst, and there was one thing which irritated her to no end when she was trying to sort out things like this. _People seeing her strategies before they were completed._ It had only happened once before, and it had led to some of her closest friends almost losing their lives because they had assumed that what she had wrote then continued to be the plan.

The tactician flinched as she felt the slim fingers belonging to the man brush over some of her hair. “Now, you at least owe me _some_ reparations for what you made me lose, _little princess._ Your father is in _my_ position now, isn't he? Who would you rather be on the throne? Me, or _him_?” She felt her hair be scraped back a slight bit, leaving her ears and the back of her neck more exposed than it usually would be. “Come on… do me a favour, Robin… Get me the throne back, and I will reward you _very_ generously. I am sure that Chrom would appreciate it too, having me over his tactician's father on the throne of Plegia. I _am_ a changed man, after all.” Moments later, she felt a slight weight on the top of her head, before her hair was draped over one of her shoulders.

Gangrel remained silent after that, before leaving the woman's tent whilst she tried to dwell on what exactly had just happened. He stared at her _for hours on end_ as she went about her daily business in the camp _,_ begged her to get him the Plegian throne again… And had tied up her hair? It was particularly… odd behaviour, especially for him. It was the first time in a while which he hadn't referred to himself as something other than 'scum', 'filth', or 'maggot' too… 'A changed man'?

One last glance was cast at her plan, before she folded up the map which she had and placed it inside her book. She _needed_ to find Chrom, to see if he really was sure about his decision to accept Gangrel into their group… However, before she could stand up, there was the sound of the entrance to her tent opening once more. She didn't turn around, assuming that it was Gangrel once more, probably to come out with some remark about how he wanted her as his tactician if he managed to reclaim the Plegian throne. “What now?”

A hand quickly snaked around her throat as she rose to her feet, prompting her into dropping her book on the floor.

_That wasn't Gangrel._

~~/ / / / /~~

“You were the last one to be seen leaving Robin's tent, so _speak!”_ The majority of the camp were on high alert, and they all presumed that it was Gangrel's fault. Robin had been found bloody and beaten within her tent, with many of her tomes and plans torn up and in ruins. She had muttered the man's voice in passing, and they had instantly taken it as her blaming him.

Gangrel opened one eye, before shaking his head as he glared at those questioning him, Frederick in particular. “Now, I was simply negotiating with her on as to whether she would consider helping me rebuild my image in the eyes of the Plegian people once this is all over! I wouldn't hurt _her._ Maybe the rest of you if I were still the man I used to be, but not her.” Following that, he then looked at his fingers. “Just ask the woman when she wakes up. It wasn't me, I'm too pathetic. A worm! A maggot!”

There was lots of quiet mumbling between the people in the tent at that moment in time, and everyone had their eyes set upon Gangrel for at least a few moments as they did so. Neither Chrom nor Robin were present at that moment in time, meaning that there was no way of determining on as to whether it truly was the former king's fault or as to whether he was worthy of punishment.

But then, an unlikely voice called out. “Stop this! Emm would have given him a chance… So maybe we should too. For all that we know… It might not have been him who hurt Robin!” Everyone stared at Lissa with wide eyes as she pursed her lips together. “That, and it isn't the first time which Robin has allowed Gangrel into her tent. Perhaps it was done by somebody who knew that, so in turn… they could pin it on him?”

Everything remained silent after that, the only sounds made being Gangrel's quiet mumbles about how 'he never expected one of Emmeryn's siblings to stick up for him'.

Then a new person ran into the tent, their white hair looking as though it was just caught in a gust of wind. It was Morgan, Robin's son from a future timeline. He looked at Gangrel, before glancing around at everyone who was there. “Mother wasn't hurt by him, you know… This is why you have him here, isn't it?” He then placed his hand upon Frederick's lance, and pulled it down. “There were spies for Validar in the camp. Mother told me and Chrom a few minutes ago.”

It took a few minutes for the crowd to eventually dissolve, with Morgan being the only person to remain behind. He looked at Gangrel for a moment, before putting on a wide grin. “I think that everyone will open up to you eventually. Mother trusts you, even though she puts on a facade that she doesn't to the point that she has persuaded herself that, and Chrom also just about does… I do too. You may have been a murderous, evil king in your past… But you don't seem like that now. Far from it!”

As the boy ran out of the tent then, he left the former king of Plegia staring at where the boy had just been stood. _What a naive child… Putting trust in a man like him._ Hardly anyone barely just put a shred of confidence in him, yet this boy seemed to be the exact opposite. That, or he was far too trusting…

With that, to shake off those thoughts, Gangrel then sighed and stared at the ceiling. It was definitely time for him to kick back for a moment, whilst he wasn't under close watch.

~~/ / / / /~~

“It's just a slight bit of bruising, Chrom… I'm fine.” Robin placed her hands over some of the bruises which were starting to develop on the top of her arms, covering up some of the cuts which were there. “It isn't as though I've been physically handicapped, is it? I can still move, still talk, still come up with strategies...” She then put on a smile, before glancing around at what was remaining of her tent. “Speaking of which...” She leaned down, and picked up a small piece of a map.

She was going to have to re-write all of those strategies which she had worked so hard on before. _Her father really had it in for her, trying to get people to hinder any and all attempts which she made to counter his plans to resurrect Grima,_ _and to save Plegia and the continent from any such fate._ It was going to be such a chore, but there wasn't really much other option.

By the time in which she had recovered what she could of her plans, Robin was on her own. Chrom had presumably left to deal with something else in the camp, which was quite a relief – it was en excuse to cry to herself without anyone questioning as to why. Her plans were ruined, her tent was falling apart, and her body was in pain. What a day to have been caught out by some of Validar's damn spies.

Robin was really beginning to resent her father, the hatred growing worse as the days went on. The fact that she was actually _related_ to him made this dislike worse. How she longed for a normal life, away from people such as him… But then again… She seemed quite the opposite of 'normal' too. An amnesiac with a genius for strategy, capable of leading an entire army against a king who was running his country into ruin with her closest companion being the Ylissean prince… Against a king who was now just a regular soldier for her to guide… A regular soldier who really seemed to want to spend time with her…

She stared up for a moment, before feeling something warm be draped over her shoulders. She had her coat ruined somewhere in the process of trying to get away from her previous attackers, meaning that this was something else. “A cold tactician is a dead tactician, mother! You should really be more careful!” Morgan was grinning as he looked down at her from behind her back, before sitting down beside her. “It is technically your coat, you did lend it to me before I ended up here, so… I guess that this is returning it to you before you even give it away! Haha!”

Robin wiped away a few of her tears, before laughing quietly and pulling her son over to her for a hug. “You always make my day, Morgan...” She stroked some of his white hair, before a question came to her head. “Do you… know who your father is, Morgan?… Unlike your friends, who seem to have the hair colours of their fathers… You seem to have my hair colour.” She fell silent as Morgan began to think for a moment, and was eventually given a response through the shaking of his head.

“I don't know at all… I only have memories of you, mother. I do have a few ideas though… There are only four men in the army without a wife, and those are Priam, Walhart, Yen'fay and Gangrel...” Morgan then sat cross-legged before Robin. “Yen'fay seems to not have any sort of stance towards marriage, taking to caring for Say'ri instead, so he can be ruled out. Walhart… I think he's a bit old, so I wouldn't really want to think of him as a potential father either… So I would say that it was one of Priam or Gangrel...” Morgan paused for a moment, before taking hold of his mother's hands. “And if what happens in Lucina's timeline is true… And I am born about six months after Grima comes to power… With Grima's supposedly imminent return, chances are, I am meant to be conceived soon…”

The tactician looked at her son for a moment, noticing the sudden wave of uncertainty which had come over him. He seemed almost scared of finding out who his father actually was, and it was almost guaranteed to be over the next month or so that this discovery is made. She could only reassure her son by resting her hand upon his cheek and smiling at him, but that was made difficult because of her arm's injuries. “I'm sure, Morgan… I am sure that we will be finding out who your father is soon. And I promise you… We'll hassle him to no ends to make sure that he spends time making great new memories for you!”

His eyes had lit up again by that point. He could always trust his mother when it came to coming up with ideas such as that. “Thank you, mother… I'm sure that we will!”

~~/ / / / /~~

It was the middle of the night, and Robin had resorted to having to sleep within the tent containing all of the Shepherds' food and supplies. It was that or the convoy, and with the way that she slept at night, near weapons perhaps wasn't the best of ideas…

She wasn't able to sleep though. She was sat with blankets draped over her shoulders as she took a small sip of some tea which she had made herself a few minutes previously. It was reassuring knowing that there were people on patrol of the camp at night too, so she wasn't too worried as she took her time.

“Plegia is cold at night, isn't it? This pile of maggots should know, it's lived here most of its life...”

“And maggots are also not capable of being self-deprecating, so surely you happen to be more human than you claim to be, Gangrel.” Robin was slowly becoming used to having to retort with comments such as that whenever Gangrel decided to visit her, considering that most of said visits had been through the course of the previous day. “You seem to really like talking to me, Gangrel. Is this your way of trying to open me up to the idea of being your tactician if you ever reclaim the Plegian throne?”

“Nope.”

“Then just why are you acting like this, Gangrel?”

He sat himself down opposite Robin at the table she was at, before smirking. “If I want to be king once more, when we manage to overthrow your father, I want to become a… new man. A reformed man, even. And you, our dearest tactician Robin… You seem to be the only person in this whole damn army who can help me become this person.” As Robin went to reach out to her drink again, he then took hold of her wrists. “And there is one reason why I believe this.”

She glanced at her drink for a moment, before sighing. “Enlighten me, Gangrel. What is your reason behind thinking that only _I_ am able to help you?” Her voice was completely emotionless, as she prepared herself for some sort of long, rambling tale.

He leaned in closer to her, and in turn pulled her closer to him also. “Your son told me something interesting before. About your whole… act. You act as though you don't trust me, but you _do_. Do you have something which you wish to tell me, Robin?” His face was lit up with a strange eagerness which she had seen mirrored in Morgan's face many times before…

_Oh gods. It was him.Morgan's father was **Gangrel.**_

Robin fought her wrists free, before grabbing her drink and standing up. “I- I have nothing which I need to say. I am tired, so I am going back to my tent! So bye, Gangrel!” She awkwardly laughed, before taking a large gulp of her drink, which was enough to make her start choking. “Y- You know, you're meant to-!” She had to take a moment to catch her breath after that. “Meant to _help_ when somebody is coughing like that!”

“And you were trusting me enough to expect me to help you, proving that the little scamp of yours was telling the truth! Why else would I have tried chatting you up all afternoon once you were on your feet again? To see if he were right! Oh, and don't think that I didn't see the state that your tent is in. That silly knight it patching it up as we speak.” He stood up, and accidentally held onto her arms where they hurt the most. “Come on, Robin. You don't need to hide your feelings from little old me! Or would you like me to go first?”

Robin's eyes were wide at what he was saying. This man, the very man which caused the death of her best friend's older sister… Was he… Was he _actually?…_

~~/ / / / /~~

The Shepherds were meant to be going on supply errands in a local town, but many people were taking it as an opportunity to unwind around there. Not many people had remained behind in the camp, but Robin was one of them. “So… If I continue this stitch around this tear, my coat should be just about repaired?” She asked, holding a needle and some thread in her hand as Maribelle instructed her on the basics of sewing. “Or at the very least… wearable?”

“Perhaps… We shall have to see how well you carry out the initial few stitches before we can see if it is wearable.” She rose from her seat, before dusting off her lap. “Now, I must be leaving now, I promised Brady that I shall accompany him as he carries out a violin practice. Goodbye, Robin. I wish you well in your recovery from your injuries,” The noblewoman briskly left, leaving Robin to her own devices as she finished sorting out her coat.

It was nice and peaceful around the camp where Robin was situated, considering that there was a few training sessions being carried out nearby, meaning that she easily lost herself in her task at hand. Nobody dared distract her as she stared with a new-found eagerness... Until she pricked her finger that was. She noticeably flinched, before putting her finger in her mouth as a reflex action just as she noticed a tiny dot of blood. The tactician had been told to keep something to help tiny injuries like that, such as a slightly damp cloth to wipe away the blood, but she had completely ignored that.

Gangrel was peering over at her as she sucked on her finger, before smirking. “I would _love_ to have you use your mouth like that with me, Robin,” he laughed, folding his arms as he watched her narrow her eyes. “Ah. You don't want me talking in such 'lewd' ways when we aren't alone, do you?”

Robin _had_ accepted that Gangrel did hold some sort of emotion towards her, and that she did hold some semblance of feelings towards him… But she had told him that he still had to prove himself towards the rest of their companions before she would allow for there to be any sort of publicity about it. “I would prefer that you keep your vulgarity to yourself… Or would you like it if I stabbed you right there, and then allowed for Morgan to vanish from existence?”

“So you _admit_ that you think that this scum will eventually get you into bed with him, hmm? I never knew that you were so… lusty!”

“Gangrel _, stop.”_ Robin stood up, before handing him her coat. His face was filled with confusion, before she took hold of the needle which was now dangling from it. “Now, how about you make yourself useful and help me to repair this? I need you to hold onto the right sleeve as I finish the last few stitches.”

Robin smiled, before looking at the purple thread which was set to repair the hole where one of the mysterious purple markings were. It was a very hard colour to get hold of, considering that it was a very popular colour of thread in Plegia, and often sold out almost instantly whenever it was available. 

Gangrel, however, was quick to grow bored. He was almost asleep by the time that Robin had tugged the coat's sleeve out of his hand a good few minutes later, and she had to hit the side of his face to snap him out of it. His almost instinctual action was to push her down to the ground, but then he noticed the deep bruises which covered some of her legs, neck, and arms. He didn't want to hurt her any more than she had been, so it made him back away a slight bit.

Once she had pulled the coat over her shoulders, and smiled at the warmth it had provided her, Gangrel started glancing around. “You know… I might go and see the fruit of our loins-”

“You _aren't_ going to or telling Morgan anything. He was absolutely terrified of the fact that he is aware that soon he will find out who his father is a few days ago. If he ever finds out who… He finds out _if_ you ever make reparations to everyone else in the camp. Besides, what makes you assume that you ever _will_ manage to get me to sleep in the same bed as you?”

“What makes _you_ assume that we ever make it to bed?” Her eyes grew wide as she suddenly found herself being pulled into an embrace, his hands pulling the cape which was over his shoulders to around her as she felt his breath upon her neck. She was too startled to react, at least until she heard a small yet satisfied mumble. “By the way… Don't think that I never noticed that you kept your hair how I put it the other day… You just love your favourite former monarch, don't you?”

Robin gulped, before pushing the man away from her so that they were an arm's length apart. “Gangrel… I get that you _really_ want to act all intimate with me, but please remember our deal… Especially if you want _somewhere_ to let out your more… colourful vulgarities.”


	2. Teasing

Gangrel sleepily rubbed his eyes as he paced around the Shepherds' camp a few weeks later. Robin had eventually decided that he had done enough for everyone, and had made it known about what was going on between the two of them… But something didn't feel right. Perhaps it was the lack of him being shunned out of the camp – everyone  appeared to have  been surprisingly pleased about it,  _even Chrom and Lissa._ Or perhaps… It was because of Robin, he felt a completely different man to the one that he was so many months and years before thanks to her. Or maybe it was both… It could have been why Robin made him prove himself as trustworthy before she made anything out of what was going on between them.

He was once a tyrant, almost hell-bent on running Ylisse down to the ground, not caring if he brought Plegia down with him. But now… He was doing what he could to  _protect_ Ylisse,  _protect_ Plegia… Hell, she had even managed to make him get to a point where he would do nothing but sweet-talking over talking about the slaughter of animals far and wide to hold a feast in her honour…

“Hey… Uh… Father?...” _Oh. And Morgan was aware of them both being related through blood now._ “What's the matter?” The young tactician held onto the man's arm, which came across as a slightly surprising gesture. But then again… He had never actually had a son before, so chances were, it would have felt surprising anyway.

The former king stared at the floor for a moment, before a wide grin formed on his face. In a matter of seconds, Morgan's head was caught under his arm, and the boy's hair was being ruffled vigorously. Something caught Gangrel eye in those few moments though. It was odd… He had never seen anyone's hair like that, with the roots one colour but the rest a different one... “Well… Would you look here, my little kiddo is doing the opposite of ageing! His hair is going from white to red!”

Elsewhere in the camp, Robin was lying down under a few of her blankets, reading one of her books on strategy in some candlelight. Up to about ten minutes previously, Gangrel had been lying beside her, showering her with a flood of unnecessarily over-blown complements and attempts at flattery, alongside some more...risqué suggestions about what he was wanting to attempt at some point with her. Some of them seemed sweet. Others?… Well, she didn't exactly want to be made to dress up as a dark mage or sorcerer and give him a damn striptease! It was bad enough that her current tactician's outfit meant that she had to wear a skirt… And that his hands had tried venturing past that barrier once or twice… In public.

She groaned at the thought of what her betrothed was hoping that she would play along with, before closing her book and blowing out the candle beside where she lay. Her eyelids were heavy, so she knew that it was about time for her to sleep.

It was a good thirty or so minutes later when the entrance to her tent was opened, and Gangrel peered his head inside. He grinned widely at the sight of Robin sprawled across the sheets, her toes twitching every so often due to being exposed to the cold air from outside. Slowly, he approached her and crouched down as he checked as to whether she was sleeping or not through a few small jabs on her cheek. There was a small grumble as he did that, which made him grin even more as he stood up once more.

“Good… She's asleep.” He turned his back before snorting as he began speaking to himself some more. “Ah, I am going to have _so much fun_ the next time that we encounter Validar!” He coughed as he put on a voice which he last did many years ago, possibly back when he only just became Plegian king as a young teenager. “Hello, _your majesty!_ It is me, your predecessor on the throne, Gangrel! You shall be _so_ happy about the news which I have! _I fucked your daughter!”_ Then he looked at Robin once more, before biting his lip. “Hmm… Perhaps not 'fucked'…” Then he remembered that Aversa was still alive, at Validar's side _. “_ Or maybe I _do_ say that, and annoy Validar and make Aversa oh so envious of Robin to the point that-!”

There was the sound of blankets moving behind him, and it made him freeze to the spot.  _If Robin had heard his monologuing just then…_ “Mmm… Go to sleep, Gangrel...” He couldn't see her face properly, seeming as her hair was acting like a veil, but it seemed as though she wasn't actually looking at him. She seemed to be just about asleep though, so thank the gods for that...

Carefully, he then muttered about how he hoped that she hadn't heard what he had said, before pulling off the cape he was wearing and tossing it onto the floor. He didn't care where it landed, just as long as he could recover it at some point.

Another benefit of his and Robin's relationship being public now: he could share her tent with her, rather than with those other pesky footsoldiers! And what was better than fantasising about her (a very frequent occurrence once he had realised his feelings for her, not long after joining the Shepherds) than fantasising about her  _when she was right beside him?_ He would dream about being able to take claim of Chrom's tactician so much, to the point that he didn't know what was real or not… At least he knew it was real now.

Gangrel could feel a strange warmth inside his body as he fell down next to the sleeping tactician, in comparison to the typical coldness which he felt… He had never felt this with the women which he was advised to marry whilst he was still the Plegian king… Where had she been in those dark, dark times?…

~~ / / / / / ~~

“Good morning, my dearest...” Robin had woke up to find a bouquet of flowers beside her, and upon sitting up, Gangrel was sat by her feet with a wide smirk upon his face. “Only the finest flowers for the future queen of Plegia, and only the finest of awakenings for my dear Robin!” The eagerness on his face seemed very strange…

Robin could just about see through a small hole in the tent's canvas that there was daylight streaming through it. “Gangrel… What are you doing?… What is the time?...” She muttered, sitting up as she took hold of one of the roses within the bunch, before examining it closely.

“Hmm… Early enough to have had that knight try to coax me out for training twice; that clumsy woman say that if either of us wants to eat, some fruit has been left behind for us, and also have Morgan bring you a few books and me the flowers which I requested he get last night for me. Isn't he such a delight of a child?” Robin's eyes grew wide, aware that it must now have been almost the middle of the day by that point. He could see the shock on her face, and decided that he needed to find a way to reassure her.

Gangrel removed the rose from her hand, before picking off the few thorns which remained. After that, he leaned forward and did the best that he could to weave it through her hair. It was a frustrating task, considering that her hair was quite a mess from sleeping, and also that she was moving quite a bit due to her quiet giggling at his efforts. “Here… Let me help.” She smiled as she helped to direct his hand around her hair, before she ended up pulling the other rose from the bouquet out and then placed it in his hair. “I have to say… You should wear flowers more often, Gangrel...”

He remained silent for a moment, before putting on one of his trademark, over the top grins… And then he shot her a smirk. “So, Robin… Now that I've buttered you up...” Robin barely had the chance to react when Gangrel had took hold of the sides of her face and pulled her a slight bit forcefully (not that she minded) in for a kiss. “You're mine for today, Robin. Don't be afraid to make a lot of noise, and don't be afraid to scream my name! We're going to have a  _lot_ of fun...”

She could barely react by the time that she was pinned down onto the sheets, with the former king holding onto her wrists as his tongue brushed over her cracked yet ever so sweet tasting lips, silently begging her to open her mouth so that he could taste even more. What a relief it was to know that his pleas were heard, when she quietly mumbled his name into his mouth as their tongues met.

Lustful wasn't even able to touch the way in which Gangrel was feeling already, just  _knowing_ that Robin was  _actually_ willing to do this, alongside the different ideas which had been racing through his head for the past few hours. There were so many places which he wanted to kiss her, to touch her, to  _tease_ her, yet… He had no idea where to start! Yes, he had shared a bed with many a woman during his time as king… But none of them was he as attached to as he was Robin. He didn't want to risk her getting hurt or anything. She was his key to obtaining the throne, and the key to his sanity…

Robin, though she was aware of what she was getting into, was still a slight bit worried. What if this is the day where they ended up conceiving Morgan? What if either of them got hurt? What if somebody walked in on this?! It had been an unwritten rule that you were not to have sex with your spouse or future spouse whilst in camp, and you had to wait until the army were lodged in a town’s inn… If it was discovered that she and Gangrel were in violation of that rule, they would be punished – tactician or not; reformed or not.

Gangrel was able to see the concern in the woman's face, so he sighed and quickly moved his mouth to her ear. “Stop worrying, Robin! Hah! I am going to give you the time of your life, and we don't want to ruin it with some silly concerns! Why don't we replace these thoughts with a different one?” His hands slowly traced along her arms, and once at her shoulder, began to pull the straps of her shirt down in an even more paced manner. “Your father… He is a horrible man, yes? Well, my dear tactician… We could make him kick the bucket with a heart attack by saying that you, his 'precious little daughter' who he  _really_ doesn't seem to care much about, are pregnant with my child!”

Abruptly, Robin snickered at the image which formed in her head of Validar's eyes growing wide to the point that they were almost bulging, before sinking to the ground clutching his chest.  _And speaking of bulging…_ Her own eyes moved downwards a slight bit, and her face flushed a deep red colour.

“Ah, damn it… I almost forgot that this is your first time, isn't it?”

“Y- Yes, from what I can remember...”

“Well, I _guess_ that I'll have to be gentle then.”

He wasn't expecting Robin to frantically shake her head, before propping herself up on her elbows.“Please… Don't. It isn't as though you softened the blow in your initial advances, so why soften it now?” The smirk upon her face was so…  _devious._ Not to mention she was now pulling at her shirt a slight bit, exposing some of the delicate yet scarred skin of her chest. “What's the matter, Gangrel? Taguel got your tongue?”

He grabbed hold of her for another kiss, whilst practically tearing her shirt off her body now. “Tell me, Robin…” His hot breath against her mouth was a surprisingly satisfying feeling. “Which of those dozens of books that you have has taught you how to tease  _so well?”_ His calloused thumbs were now stroking the scraps of material which were covering the more sensitive parts of her breasts, and again, that was quickly discarded. “But just so you know… You're not the only one who can tease.”

“What do you-?!” Robin paused mid-question as one of the former Plegian king’s hands cupped one of her breasts. A quick look of greediness flickered over his face, before he licked his lips.

A quiet whimper left the woman’s mouth as she felt his tongue be slowly dragged over the delicate flesh of her chest, and she had to quickly close her eyes as she covered her face with her hands.  _Gods… He was right about the whole teasing thing… It was more than embarrassing._

Gangrel had a slightly different thought in his head though… There, underneath him, was the continent's most renowned tactician,  _the tactician of the Ylissean prince_ , making such sweet, sweet sounds… And only he would be able to hear her make them! In a way, he kind of regretted not trying to make this move earlier! Though… It would be  _extremely_ satisfying if he could get her loud enough to the point that everyone else in the camp could hear… It's a shame that they would get into trouble if they were heard though.

Or was it?

~~ / / / / / ~~

Morgan was stood at the side of one of the rivers near the camp, one of the very few rivers actually within Plegia, with a slightly lost look on his face. He was meant to be gathering water for everyone, so that the mages of the camp could purify it to make it drinkable due to their water supplies being rather low at that point in time. Unfortunately, he was very distracted from his task.

“Father was right… My hair is changing colour a slight bit. But… It's weird that it only started happening now that I _know_ that Gangrel is my father.” Then he remembered the looks which people had been giving him and the actions that they made since that revelation. Dirty scowls, slight glares, even people outright spitting at him. Thankfully, that was only a very small minority of the camp. “Gangrel, one of the most hated men in the entire continent, my father. There is definitely something good about him though! I mean, mother trusts him, and he really looks after and treats her! The flowers which father made me get were proof of that!” 

After a few more moments of looking at the water, he then smirked. “ Father is a former king… Grandfather  _is_ the king, mother is technically a princess… That means that I can be almost guaranteed to rule over Plegia at some point!” And then he froze. “Gods damn it… If I have to rule over Plegia at some point...” His joy had turned to worry. What if Validar ran Plegia down to the ground? Would him and Robin have to compensate for everything which had happened?!

A nd then, he suddenly remembered the task which he was meant to be doing for the camp. But one thing was definite… He was going to find his parents afterwards, and see if they have any idea of what could happen in the future, given that Grima doesn't return…

~~ / / / / / ~~

Gangrel chuckled as Robin was now having to walk with her arm over his shoulder, given the slight limp which she had. He really had ended up taking her ' _It isn't as though you softened the blow in your initial advances, so why soften it now?_ ' remark to heart, but had accidentally ended up hurting her a slight bit. She didn't mind, but it did seem a slight bit bothersome when it came to her training. People had assumed that she had ended up being attacked again, but she just said that she had tripped up. Some people believed her, others didn't.

It wasn't helping though that healers had been requesting for Robin to go with them to see if she were okay… If it was found out what the two had done when on their own…

Robin sighed as she used her free hand to hold onto her stomach as it rumbled. “I'm hungry. Maybe we should get something to eat...” As she then stood still, Gangrel sighed and ended up pulling her close to his body in an attempt to hug her. His body was still feeling rather hot from what had gone on before, so it did feel a slight bit awkward.

“You ate enough of _me_ before, Robin… You sure are greedy, wanting something else to eat.” His smirk was devious, but she ended up pushing him away from her a slight bit.

“Gangrel… That wasn't what a normal person would define as a 'meal'. That is what would be called 'making your future wife put you in her mouth as a way of receiving pleasure'...” Her face flushed red as she remembered that, before running her hand through her still particularly untidy hair.

“I bet you loved the taste of me though...”

“ _Gangrel!_ We've not got privacy out here, so stop saying such lewd things! Wait until we're on our own again before you do!”

His hand was stroking her cheek by that point, and thankfully, some of the warmth which he had felt had died down.  “Aww, but I just  _love_ to tease you, little tactician…”  Following that, he ended up moving one of his hands towards her waist, and used his fingers to slowly pull her skirt up. When he received a sudden glare, alongside having his hand be batted away, Gangrel then laughed for a moment, and  then stole a kiss from her. “Aren't I lucky to have you, Robin…”


End file.
